A Fine Institution。原文为英文，翻译：莉娅
by Liiieah
Summary: A Fine Institution翻译。只是给贴吧一个直通车而已。


只是个睡觉的地方，从一个房间到另一个房间，这对她的意义不能再多了。"好吧，"赫敏格兰杰对自己说道，她看着那在魔法部的男人，在所有愚蠢掩盖的潜在智慧里决定了她扮演的角色是一匹传宗接代的母马，这简直不能再糟了。  
这也是她说的那句话。"这不能再糟了。"  
德拉科马尔福看着在办公室对面的她，傲慢地扬起了眉毛，冷笑了一声，这令她记得太深了，"怎么了，到底？"  
"你本来可以是罗恩。"  
这令他吓了一跳，"同意，但这可能对你来说很糟糕，但我现在还没发觉这对我来说有什么不妙的地方。"  
"有点想象力行吗，"她说，趴在桌上签署文件，"是啊，我会与罗恩有个孩子，以免被驱逐出魔法界，"合同部下流地决定管那玩意儿叫作'婚姻许可证'。  
又是一声笑，在他戴上面具之前她快速地扫视了他的脸，他的表情柔和了几秒，他也在签署合同。  
"我有个主意，"她说，"我们处理这件破事儿逃出险境的方法，得到我们所需要的，然后让这事儿别那么骇人听闻，或者说是别那么可怕。"  
"如果你有方法让这段婚姻别那么可怕的话，"他拖着长音说，"我洗耳恭听。"

布雷斯看向他那位彻夜喝酒不吭声的朋友，"怎么样？"他问，"和她结婚了没？她在床上是不是很热辣，亦或者是她的坏脾气让你很期待？"  
德拉科吓得颤抖了，他对布雷斯所说的话感到一次诡异，布雷斯眯缝着眼睛。  
"真的那么坏？"  
"她让我给她吃一种药，在新婚之夜，让她昏迷，"德拉科说道，"她会给我一种麻瓜的药，那会让她忘却所有，而且她向我道歉说我会记住我们的'床上之旅'，'我们最少需要做一次，因为合同会考虑到我们的服从性'，这就是她说的。  
"你真就怎么做了？"布雷斯看起来被吓得不清，在德拉科咽下他的啤酒痛饮之前，德拉科点了点头。  
"她是我见过最可怕最现实的人。她恨我，布雷斯，恨我，但她相处这些变通的方法所以我们可以HAVING SEX，同居，然后她会怀孕，都建立在尽可能少的真实交流接触上，'我不会住在庄园里，'她说，'我在你卧室里找到的被折磨的玩意儿就是放它的地方，令人厌恶，找一个公寓有独立卧室和独立浴室...'  
"独立浴室？"布雷斯打断了德拉科的话。  
"她还不想冒险走进我刚出来的浴室。"德拉科说道，醉的苦味总算渗进了他的音调，"所以，对，独立浴室，因为我们严格来说算是同居，为了履行合同的义务，我几乎没有见过她。"  
"我不想在这儿骂脏话。"布雷斯说道，德拉科哼了一声。  
"从什么时候开始？"  
"但，"布雷斯就好像没有被打断一样继续叨叨着，"你必须有个孩子，这就是你们这场滑稽的契约婚姻的重点，你是不是打算每次都给她吃药让她昏迷？我的意思是，你不觉得与一个根本不知道你做了些什么的女人HAVING SEX有点罪恶？"  
"是相当的罪恶，"德拉科说道，为另一杯啤酒打了个手势，记得来时的路，大约她已经一半昏迷，但足够麻醉她的心，格兰杰说，'我希望你喜欢我。'那折磨着他。"那不只是相当罪恶，但，不，既然我的PENIS已经会过她的VAGINA一次，当我们的身体分开，我那体贴的妻子就向我介绍一些麻瓜的概念，那涉及到让我给她提供一些她所需要的样品，进到她的卧室，在她的危险期的那一天喷射到她身体里，我们就像个小科学实验，做到我们的最好去要个孩子但不会触碰对方。"  
"我很抱歉。"布雷斯看着他的朋友饮完又一杯啤酒。  
"Oh，别这样，"德拉科说道。"她甚至还提供了一个隐藏的色情片让她每月的样品来的更容易些。真不错，我只是手淫然后给她我的...嗯…然后射到无菌杯里。我们可以满足合同的需要，有个孩子，一起出门，都不用碰…"  
"你喝到不能再喝把自己灌得神志不清这件事儿真的太棒了对不对？"  
德拉科对他的朋友举起酒杯，"为婚姻法致敬，真他妈的是我们生活中的向导。"

他听见他父亲的声音，去他妈的他在干什么，在他的公寓里和格兰杰聊天说地？德拉科站在门外，他们的视野之外，然后偷听。那两人在为了什么事正朝着，它听起来想一些晦涩难懂的经济建议，卢修斯辱骂和民委愚蠢的泥巴种，而她称呼他为浮夸天生愚蠢的人，德拉科想要打断他们，因为，这种情况相当糟糕，早晨起来发现他的父亲在早餐桌那儿踩着她妻子的尸体会更加糟糕。  
一阵笑声。  
"噢，赫敏，"他的父亲说着，"你真高明，不可能，也有极大的错误，但很高明。"  
"你看着吧，"她妻子哼道，"等那件事儿发生了你就知道我是对的了，这对你那笔单子绝对是个不可挽回的灾难，你就等着生吞一头牛吧。到时候你再想起来我就迟了。"  
"我希望德拉科对你不胜感激，"他的父亲对赫敏笑道。  
"这甚至比你在这项措施中做的是对的还不太可能，"赫敏说道，她的声音里已然没有了幽默，"德拉科鄙视我，他总是这样。"

那天晚上她没有拿到他的样品。  
没有来自杂志上的女人挑逗诱惑的目光，没有'人体器官'的特写，没有什么能抹去她的声音她所说的话，'德拉科鄙视我。'真糟，这覆盖了她说话的声音，'我希望你喜欢我。'  
他总算将色情杂志扔到他房间的墙上，又将无菌杯砸到墙上，用尽全身的力气。当他到她门前敲门时她打开了那标准的四英寸—从未更少，从未更多，然后伸手讨要无菌杯。  
"我没有，他说道，她的手颤抖了。  
"你需要新的'材料'？"她问道，而他颤抖了。  
"我能进去么？"当她犹豫时他补充道。"求你，我需要和你谈谈。"  
她打开了门，指着一把靠在墙上的硬椅子，她的双臂交叉在胸前。  
他指出她的房间没有一丝装饰，没有一件她的个人纪念品，没有一张照片，这儿看起来像个枯燥乏味的酒店房间，无菌，不带一抹个人色彩；这  
就像他们的关系一般，德拉科想道，然后他坐在那把椅子上。  
"我没有鄙视你，"没有开场白，没有任何铺垫，他就这样点名了来意，她退缩了，在她坐在自己的床边之前她的脚支撑在地板上。  
"这就是你为什么花了整个童年来欺凌我？"她问道，逃避他的眼神，看着他肩后的墙，"因为你不鄙视我？原谅我，但如果这就是你与人交流的方式的话你真的需要..."  
"我嫉妒你，"他猛然看向她，看见她的眼神在回到墙前短暂地看了她一眼。"你做什么都比我好，更聪明，更勇敢。我能超过你的事儿就是骑扫帚，但你成功的让我觉得自己很渺小，在所有事儿上。"  
"我是怎么做到的？'她问道，她的声音略有些颤抖。  
"你难道不记得你告诉我我是靠加隆走后台进的魁地奇队？"他看向她的脸，看到一丝微微的笑容悄悄爬上她的嘴角，"你确实怎么做了。"他说，她点了点头，"我很自豪我做到了，"他低声道，在寂静的房间里，"你让我感到…我花了一晚上在浴室哭，在没人能听见的地方，我想让你和我一样，渴望极了，让你和我一样感到自己渺小，感到自己一文不值，就像你让我感受到的一样。"  
"你已经做到了，"她说道，然后他点头了，那是个愚蠢至极又幼稚的借口但她的确是对的，他确实做到了。  
"我知道，我对你来说是个饭桶。"他精疲力竭，挫败地抹了抹自己的脸，低头看自己的脚，"抱歉，真的抱歉，那时我只是个熊孩子，一个笨蛋，亦或者是...但那从未干扰过你，我什么也做不了，甚至不能在你的盔甲上敲出一个凹坑。  
"你觉得那没有干扰到我？"他抬起头来向上望去她声音里的语气，她的语气清晰地透露了她的满腔怒火和不信任。她尝试着不去落泪，穿着破旧的睡衣坐在床边双臂交叉，好像害怕一旦她释放出心中的压抑她的防备便会破碎。  
"我不觉得一周过去了几年，我没有为你说过的事大哭一场，你告诉我我在你的世界里没有一丝意义，一无是处，不管我如何努力尝试，不管我如何努力学习，我永远不会好到…你知道，我终于超过你，超过你所说的，我有朋友和事业，重要的是，我有价值，但你别坐在那儿说你那些狗屁翻不到我，我他吗都快被烦炸了。"  
"抱歉，"他又一次表明了歉意，她迅速眨了眨眼，他知道为何，为了不让眼泪掉下来，"我完全是个傻x，我是，但是，"他犹豫了。  
"你觉得我们还能重来吗？"  
她看向他，现在好像他找了魔。  
"我不是说像一对情侣或普通夫妻那样，哪怕是朋友，"他匆忙解释，"你觉得我们可以是室友吗？就是那些什么也不做在自己家里躲避对方的人？在早餐时将果酱递给对方..或别的，的人？"  
"为什么？"她要求知道。  
"我们被困在这儿了，"他道，然后，"我希望你喜欢我，哪怕只有一点。"

"给我橘子酱。"她说，没有从报纸后面探出头来。  
"我还没抹好，"他说，用勺子往烤吐司上抹更多橘子酱。  
"一个人需要多少？"她厉声说道，"给我。"  
"我喜欢甜的，"他说道，把它均匀地抹在面包上。  
"也不奇怪你不喜欢我，"她说，将报纸放低，伸手拿橘子酱罐。  
他将那划过去。

"所以，韦斯莱到底怎么了？"  
他们去散步了，没有接触但是，他想道，比以往好多了。她没有向疯子洛夫古德的虚构动物一样消失，那一刻他走进了一间房间，他开始觉得他们可以设法建立一个可行的搭档关系，当他提供给她样品时他想她比杂志上那女人更多，他在任何时候都没有意识到或者是想到的一个变化，她，好吧，她只是没有逃避他的存在。  
"你是什么意思？"  
他冒险撇了她一眼，她注视着前方，用下巴，"你们在大战后是一件事儿，当你看到我们仁慈的政府在他们的小生育计划中让我们结婚时你说韦斯莱会变得更糟，当你只有那一个方法远离我时你希望我去死，我不得不承担一些他犯下的一些不愉快的事儿。"  
她停下脚步靠在一堵墙上，还是没有回应他的目光，"有一次我回家，看到他在床上，和三个女人。"  
"我觉得她们是三胞胎，"她说道，她的声音去干了他对黄鼠狼韦斯莱的风流韵事的男性热情，取而代之的是令人不舒服的冲动，他护着他身旁的女人。  
"他怎么做到的？"他问，冷笑了一声，他怎么做了很多年，然后从她那儿勾起一个微笑。  
"好吧，你知道，大战后他和哈利都是英雄，所有的人，特别是女人疯狂的出现，哈利和金妮发狂似的沦陷在爱情中，然后他们飞到Cotswolds，那个他们'做人'的地方，接近他们所能要多快多快，但罗恩，他..umm.."  
她停下，他暗示道，"他决定他更喜欢三胞胎？"  
"她们甚至都不说英语，"她一边说一边做了个鬼脸，因此，他不能控制自己那惹人厌恶的笑声。  
"你告诉我黄鼠狼韦斯莱抛弃像你这样的女巫只是为了一个连话都不能说的女人？我的意思是，我知道他是个白痴但这超越了一切，我本来可以想象他能做到的。"  
"你说的'像你这样的女巫'是什么意思？"她说道，他立马闭上了嘴并且止住了笑。  
终于，他嘟囔道，"这意味着什么很清楚。"  
当她和金妮晚上出去浪完后回来的时候，我是说她俩去霍格沃的购完物然后玩了几局无聊至极的领域英雄之后，她醉了，彻底的，事实上在她瘫倒在地上之前她努力使自己的身子靠在门上，她试图保持自己稳定但失败的很彻底。  
"开心吗？"他问，已经计划好明早做一些善良的恶意，砰的一摔，他想，我会站起来，然后砸坏锅，砰地一声把门关上。  
她盯着他的嘴，用这样一个固定的姿势，他几乎抬高了手看看是不是有什么食物粘在他的嘴上，直到她说，"金妮神智错乱了，"她加入了他，和他坐在长沙发上，和他没有太近，严格来说，他们还算是坐在一件家具的同一部份上。  
她还是那样目不转睛的盯着他，他总算说了几句话，"我相信校园的反驳在这儿会成为'拍张照片，保存久些'，"但她摇了摇头，然后便不动了，显然，来回摇头在对于她的平衡来说做了些坏事儿。  
"我看过你的照片，"过了一会儿，她说道，她眼睛眯缝起来考虑道，"他们没有得到你的许可。"  
"我完全不知道你花时间看我的照片，我应该深感荣幸还是感到被视奸了？"  
她对他所说不屑地哼了一声，"在大战之后你总是出现在报纸上，聪明的饭桶。"  
"不是我出现最多的时候，"他拖着长音说，尝试着去忘却他在阿兹卡班经历的那令人心惊胆战的可怖的日子，就像一个永久的威胁，"不能说我很惊讶，但我不心旷神怡，那不是最好看的我。"  
"鼻涕，"她说，她现在几乎在研究他，"这是你眼神背后的恐惧，你把一百道墙堵在前面以不让人发觉，从未有人理解过。"  
"好吧，"他说道，支撑着自己反对她的话，"如果这就是你想要的恐惧的话，那那些日子堪称完美。"  
她又开始摇头，然后回忆起过往，"不是那种恐惧。"  
他没有详细说明那种恐惧究竟是何感受，她令人不适的观察了一下后仍感到紧张，他向后推了推，"你为什么说你那个红毛朋友脑子不对劲？我不是和你争论，只是—"  
"人说我应该吻你，"当她想起那坏主意时她厌恶地摇了摇头，"她说即使，对，你傲慢自私，还是个胆小鬼还有所有的，她不能明白嫁给一个像你这样好看的男人和.."她闭上了嘴，很快，看上去很害怕，"当我醉了的时候话超多，"她轻声抱怨。  
"或者还不够，"他得意地笑笑，一丝笑容满满席卷了他的脸庞，"还有你同不同意这个女人对我魅力的评价？"  
"你是个自私的胆小鬼？"她慵懒地靠在沙发背上，离他坐的更远了点。  
"不是真的，我觉得你摊上了苦差事，与你房子里哪个彻彻底底的恩盖，然后应付的有多好多好，怀疑所有人都比你做得好。"  
他感到自己以外地被她那因他而起的醉酒的错误而混暖到；她可能讨厌他，但她的厌恶很个人化，因为他怎么多年来对她来说一直是个饭桶，她不讨厌他因为..很多事儿。  
"傲慢怎么样？"他问到，她笑了。  
"oh，你确实那样，"她说，"坐在那儿，试着让我告诉你你很傲慢，肯定我会那样。"她的脚绊了一下，"让我们假装这没有发生，当早上起来的时候，好吧？和你住在一起，和你'做人'，这足够难，没有'感受'到的话。  
她摇摇晃晃地站起来，他匆忙抓住她的胳膊扶住她，这可能是自他们通过圆房来完成他们婚姻的那不堪回首的一晚后他们第一次身体接触，满足他们的法律义务，以及让他们在魔杖被折断的一点上都一样。"well，你会吗？"他问道，她又一次看向他，摇着他的手。  
"我会怎么？"她问道，抬头看着他。  
"告诉我你觉得我很傲慢，"他及时说道，当他站在她身旁时她的瞳孔惊讶地放大，他的手紧握着她的胳膊，她几乎靠着他。  
"你先。"她说道，他笑了。  
"重点在你身上，"他说道，并扶着她走到她门前，当他开口时她差点把那关上了，"尽管，当然你是。"她仍然如此，他想到她会忽视他但她转身握住她的手沿着他的脸颊抚摸他，然后是他的下巴。  
"你该死的惊人。"她承认，抽出手，他看着她当着他的面关上了门。  
"我只是喜欢他，"赫敏在早餐时嘟囔着，她逃离了她的公寓，他们的公寓，去见金妮，为了她们计划的一天，她似乎还记得告诉德拉科马尔福她觉得他很惊人这事儿，惊人！在她昏倒前，穿戴好了，在她床上，那事儿，明显极了，发生了。  
"不仅仅是因为他颜值高。"  
"我不会原谅罗恩为了—"金妮开始了，但赫敏对金妮摇了摇手，示意她停下。  
"那怎么也不会解决，更好更快比更慢好得多，我们当朋友最好。"  
"但他觉得糟糕。"  
赫敏对那笑了，"哈，那些信里充满了自责，显然知道我和德拉科马尔福被魔法部撮合在一起心被刺痛了点儿.."  
金妮窃笑了。"他应该的，他和一些有着斜视和皮肤病还来自苏格兰小山村的语无伦次的脑残粉凑成一对了，而你得到了个好看，富得流油的傻瓜男人，还相当性感，令人动情，"她补充了一个暗示。  
"人也不错，"赫敏承认了，金妮怀疑地皱皱眉，她叹了口气。  
"他曾经...伟大。这是个噩梦，当然尽管他一直在董事会，让我们俩尽可能地不受伤害，做到了所有我要求他的事儿，压低血统论的呼声，很容易相处，安静，不使用所有的热水。"  
"他有缺点吗？"金妮打趣道，赫敏笑了。  
"我对一个成年男人为什么为了糖果会有那样的事儿毫无头绪。为什么会有人吃那么多垃圾食品还那么瘦—"  
"不公平，"金妮重重地坐在椅子上，"哈利也一样。"  
"混蛋们，"赫敏轻声抱怨。  
"现在就吻他？"金妮问，赫敏叹了口气。  
"不。"  
"将要？"  
"这也太尴尬了，"赫敏说道，"'嗨马尔福，我知道我们互相憎恨了好多年，还有现在我已经为你找到了方法让我怀孕，不用碰我呢还，然后我注意到你最近非常迷人，现在我疑惑你喜欢哪种口味的女人。"  
"给他所有的糖，他很可能喜欢甜口的，"金妮诡异地笑了，赫敏用手捂住了脸。  
"帮他，去让第一步发生，"金妮说道，翻了个白眼。"诚实点，为了最聪明的女巫和所有的废话，你在男人这方面全然是个白痴，让他感到尴尬然后喂拒绝而担心，然后你就眨眨眼睛给他暗示。"  
"眨眼睛？"赫敏看向另一个女人。  
"梅林，不是字面上的意思。"金妮叹了口气，"就是离他近点，但别当个婊子，然后伸出手就像你想碰他一下但收手，在你说不之间他就在你腿上了。"  
"他挺聪明的，"赫敏说道，金妮又翻了个白眼，"他是挺聪明的，"赫敏坚持道。  
德拉科不喜欢她的表现不同；他知道她想要些什么，但他不知道她究竟想要什么，如果换作别的女人他会以为她在调情，尽管场面尴尬，但她是谁，所以这个猜测不可能是对的。她靠近了些。她让他和她眼神接触。她问他对今天新闻的看法。尽管她及时告诉他他是错的，白痴，一旦他分享看法的话，如果恼人的话，令人欣慰，过后她嘟囔道，"我在这方面是个十足的笨蛋。"  
"哪方面？"他问道，对拿他的头脑与一只智力发育不足的松鼠相比只是因为他不同意她对目前政治丑闻的看法这事儿有点恼火。  
"就...管他呢，"她踏着重步想要走出房间，留他一人在房间里前所未有的困惑。  
"她喜欢你，"布雷斯道，看着她这一天诡异笨拙的尝试，对话之后她可以预料到的逃离了公寓。  
德拉科怀疑地发出了声响，布雷斯看向他，"你也喜欢她，你不会不知道吧，我看着你们就像看着两个十二岁的早恋娃试着看出'他喜欢我吗或者喜欢我或者喜欢我这样的'。"  
德拉科伸出一只手穿过他的发丝，"我们只是试着好好相处，有礼貌，友善，还有所有的，这不是个浪漫童话，你知道，我们有过一段过往，没有一刻是好的。"  
"啊哈，"布雷斯靠在椅背上笑了。  
"你是个十足的白痴，这场闹剧太好看了，我一会儿可以和你们共进晚餐吗，这样我就可以享受你们这场闹剧；两个最聪明的人不知道鼻子在哪儿。"  
"你的鼻子不归我管。"  
"周二，好吧？记者我不喜欢吃咖喱。"  
"笨蛋，"德拉科哼道。  
"带一个了解她的人。"  
"操，你十二岁吗？"  
"不，但很明显你是，"布雷斯得意地笑笑，看了看赫敏从那儿穿过逃离房间的门，"我会带我的妻子来，你会喜欢她的。她沉默寡言，只试图毒害我两次，而且已经怀孕了，所以我已经和她断绝关系了。"  
"她想毒你？"德拉科注视着他的朋友。"  
"她不下厨，不是故意的。我们不得不从学校打包美味的小包裹，你懂的。"布雷斯耸了耸肩。"她比我大两倍，笨的像块石头，但还能生育，再过几个月就完事儿了；虽然不坏但也不好，如果我是你的话我会数数我的祝福，你和格兰杰—"  
"马尔福，我们结婚了，妇随夫姓。"  
"随便，你和格兰杰有很多共同点，而且她几乎把自己扔给你了，如果你是个白痴的话你会更享受你的婚姻生活。我打赌现在她正在抽鼻子因为你不喜欢她，把自己埋在书本里或者别的什么放松情绪。"

他终于在厨房的时候，她假装没有袭击他的糖果，他把一只手放在她的两侧，把她压在柜台上，在他的唇贴上她的之前，他喃喃道，这没什么了不起的。"  
他意料她会打他，去挣脱，因为尽管布雷斯，尽管她似乎的确做了那尴尬，笨拙的调情，他并不相信那坚决要求在新婚之夜失去知觉的女人会改变观点想要吻他。  
很明显，她是的。  
她抢先使那变得激烈，他能听见她的喃喃，"你在做什么？"但他只是把托在柜台上的手松开去抚她的发丝，她亲吻着他的后颈，她的舌头试探性地舔着他的下唇，他还以为他可能会像一些男孩一样在厨房里爆炸。他呻吟着，压入她的手，而她将她的手放在他后背上，他停下了足够久的时间去问，"这样可以吗？"并且用你是个白痴这句话来作为他继续的信号。  
当他停下，当他离她的脸距离远些以看她时，他的唇有些肿胀，微微张开，她喘气，所有他能做的只是想象那嘴唇在舔他的cock，他沉重地呼吸，尝试冷静下来。  
"你尝起来像糖，"她说道，他笑了。  
"你也是。"他说道，打开了他口袋里的糖，她已经吃了他的糖，她咬了咬她的脸颊内侧，对他咧开嘴笑了笑，在他嘟哝时她有些犹豫不决，不过很放松。"淘气鬼。"他往后靠了靠，又吻了她一次，这一次更加缓慢，他注意到她如何拐弯抹角地吻他，尽管她不能忍受他们之间有任何空间，她发出了一声柔软的呜咽，他舔着她的皮肤。  
"这让事情变得不同，"她说。  
"嗯？"他忙着笨拙地揭开她外套上难以解开的纽扣，企图去探视她的更多，去真正注意她所说的话。那是个错误，她推开他，后退，穿过厨房。  
"我们不能，"她说，他盯着她，因为他们自然可以怎么做，也应该怎么做，"你只是感兴趣而已，因为我们被困在这儿，被魔法部的婚姻法捆在一起。你不是真的爱我—你不是—我觉得我可以…我不想让我的心...你是个很聪明的家伙，德拉科，我不想在我们有了孩子后你离开，而我受到伤害表现出来，还有所有的。我生命里的马尔福催生痛苦已经够多了，我不再需要了。"  
该死，他想。她跌跌撞撞地走回房间，外套半开着，从她的肩膀落下来。  
她成功的在该死的一句话以内拒绝他，并且告诉他他很棒。他盯着那关上的门，在肚子里暗暗咒骂。不，他不接受，现在他知道了，他在她眼里是什么样的，她说他什么？'惊人'？他知道她觉得他很伟大，很棒，他知道她融入他的身体里，就像她是为他而生的似的，他也一样，他现在该死的知道他们和睦相处比遗传学有趣多了。  
当他第一次想象孩子是什么样子时把孩子视为逃离婚姻的必要，逃回一个没有她偷他糖果和与他争论政治的空虚的世界，他想象着一个飞快地骑着扫帚的金色卷发的女孩儿，领导着身后一群倒霉的男孩，然后，到沙发上坐到垫子上，他用手撑着头，又开始想象一个认真的儿子，鼻子都要塞进书里，在圣诞节问他会不会有一个自己的魔药实验室作为圣诞礼物，"我对你来说会很棒，"他嘀咕着，看着她的门，"我们在一起会很棒，让我展示给你看你就会明白。"  
他真的意味着，但她在接下来的两周里避开他，然后又是时候给她他的样品了。严肃地手淫然后射到她的无菌杯里，他想知道他是否会再见到她，这样他就可以告诉她他比她在学校里选的那些男孩儿好得多，比一个利用和他住在一起的女人的男人要好得多。  
当她伸手时他握着样品的手缩回去了，等着她看向他的眼睛，"我想你了，"他说，"明天和我去散步吧。"  
她摇摇头，而他将杯子抬高让她够不着，"这是威胁，"她嘘声说道，他耸了耸肩。  
"我只是想和你一起，"他说，他的声音很低，"和你说话，我想你了，你一直躲着我，从...让你相信我喜欢你太难了吗，我可能只是想吻你。"  
"没有接触，"她说道，眼睛眯起，他又耸了耸肩。  
"除非你不先碰我，"之后，他对她的意地笑了，"你好像很享受啊，你知道，知道你说到你相信我将让你心碎时，虽然我不会，你计划好的和将要对我做的，不管怎么样，看起来似乎少了一点决定。"  
她脸色苍白，从他手里夺过杯子，"明天，"她同意了，他退后任她关上了门

她设法在他身旁走着，不去碰他，不去做眼神接触，这不公平。她想。他不能对她怎么做。她花了两周尝试忘却他压在她身上的感觉，尝试着忘掉当他抚摸她的身体时她身体里的每一根神经似乎都在咕咕叫的时候。她尝试着去忘记与他争论是多么有趣，他怎么能跟上她，多么粗俗的侮辱，从她嘴里说出来的时候，她并不想可是这似乎没有打扰到他。  
他真该死的完美，只要她设法有个孩子，他就会离开，回到他那贵族，特权的世界。  
所以归根结底还是不太完美。  
她忍住眼泪陷入了尝试，所以很难不注意到哪个在她身旁的男人，她有一刻真的没注意到，当他停下脚步对她皱眉时。  
"怎么了？"当她意识到她比他多走了三步时问道。  
"为什么哭？"当她嘟哝时他问道，但她没有，那是风，他哼了一声抓住了她，将她拉入自己怀里给了她一个激烈的拥抱，"有人对你说了些什么吗？"他问，"让你失落？因为如果你告诉我是谁做的，我就走。"  
她抽了抽鼻子，任他庇护了自己一会儿，呼吸他身上干净的，男性的味道，然后她睁开了怀抱说道，"没事，德拉科，只是风。"  
"今天没有风，"他注意到，然后他说，"再说一遍。"  
"是风，"她说，在她声音中的一个疑问，他笑了。  
"不，笨蛋，我的名字，再说一遍我的名字。"  
"不要做一个大傻瓜，我之前说过你的名字。"  
"是啊，"他承认，"我喜欢。"  
"你喜欢你自己名字的发音。"她哼道，"为什么这没有让我感到惊喜？"她任他握着自己的手挽着她的腰散步，只有转向和他的手指交错，有什么让他在往前走时停下了一刻，尽管什么都没发生。  
"我是，就像你提到的，一个自恋的笨蛋，"过了几分钟后他说道，"我当然喜欢我的名字。"  
"严格的来说我不觉得我说过你很自恋，"她说道，笑着瞥了他一眼，她补充道，"德拉科。"  
"你暗示了，"他说道，"赫敏。"  
"我错了吗？  
"我想要再一个吻。"  
"又自恋又纠缠不休。"  
他停下，与她靠的更近，他们几乎快碰上了，手指依然穿过她的。"你很一双很美的眼睛，"他说，"你很聪明，我喜欢你的味道，同时，我更坚持不懈。"  
"等我们尽快有了孩子你就会走。"她轻声说道。  
"不，"他说，一样轻声，"我不会。"  
"我不信你，"在她能阻止前单词从她的嘴里蹦出来，就像他们争吵时她扔给他的侮辱。  
"我知道，"他说，"我知道你不会，至少让我试着说服你，尽管，别躲着我。"  
"别这样，"她低语，"别和我怎么玩，我知道当你想的时候你很有魅力，只是...让我们有个孩子试着彼此不受到伤害。"  
"太迟了，"他说，他的唇轻轻拂过她的。  
她喘气，身体里的化学元素迅速流动穿过她的血管，从她嘴里的那一团火烧到她的脚趾，她很惊讶她家地下的草竟没有烧起来，当她离开她时，她并没有在草上留下她鞋底的黑色轮廓，他将唇移开她的，"德拉科，"她又说了一遍他的名字，他拉近了他们的距离，并与她双手交叉。  
"告诉我，怎么证明我没在玩弄你，"他说，低下脸庞蹭着她的头发，他作为笑料好几年的头发。"给我一个规矩遵循，我会的。"  
"我不知道，"她说，然后，"求你。"  
她不确定她是否在要求。让我走，别这样。让我停下日日夜夜地想你。别让这变得更加棘手，别让我认为你为我而沦陷。  
他再一次吻她，她的看法变为，"别停。"当他终于停下，推开她，盯着她的唇，像个着了魔的男人，她发出了一声柔软的声音，他摇了摇头，突然，如果他摇摇头能洒出想法的话，那她的手上定溅满了水。她几乎贴上他的脸，但并不是完全。震惊地看到他的恐惧。藏在他心里，他正在迅速地重建，他向后退了一步，她想，他要走了。他现在就走。她转身，计划步履沉重地走回他们的公寓。重新计算她的温度图，去改写他们的生育能力检测咒语。做些什么，随便做些什么，去感觉到她在努力将这场噩梦更快地结束。但要像他这样吻她，然后让他通过放开她来证明自己是对的？那难以忍受，她不能忍受。  
"你去哪儿？"  
他的声音弥漫在空气中，绷紧，害怕，脆弱的，她猛的转身看向他。"别走，"他道，"求你。"  
在那之后她学习他，学习那些她认为她早已知晓的伤疤，了解他如何在睡眠中伸出一只胳膊，了解他几乎每晚从梦中惊醒，沉默和颤抖。了解如果她试着当他陷入黑暗之处，但手抚过他的脸安慰他。了解他的嗓音，了解他嘴里发出的她名字的声音。他从未隐藏他的嘶哑，粗糙，绝望。  
她每日清晨都验孕。因为从他们新婚夜之后，她每天早晨都有时间。  
"那，"他告诉她，"是个地狱之旅，我不想重复。"  
"我以为会更好，"她说，"更容易去干一个身体，而不用与你鄙视的女人交流。"  
"你对让那变得更简单有一个糟糕的主意，"他哼道，握着她的手。他的脸靠着她腰的曲线，她的手穿过他的头发。  
"我爱你，"她说出来了那句话，虽然他看不到她的脸，不能让她大声说出来。  
有一天生育能力检测的咒语奏效了，几个星期贪得无厌的性爱已经完成了几个月精心定时却徒劳无功的人工授精。"好吧，"她说，当他找到她并强烈要求知晓她为何哭泣时，"你想要个男孩，还是个女孩？"  
她没有料到，他苍白的脸上赤裸裸的恐惧。

"她会走，"他对布雷斯说，"孩子降临的多快，她逃得多快。"  
"他会走，"她对金妮说，"孩子降临的多快，他逃得多快。"  
她的肚子变大，他看着她的肚子一日一日变大，就像看见时间从他指缝里逃匿。他们从未提起孩子诞生后会如何，只是处理完难以避免的怀孕后，他们出现了。  
"你怎么想，"赫敏问了一个晚上，他躺在她旁边，她抚摸着腹里的孩子，"当你坐在那里时，你在想什么，"她顿了顿，"在这儿。"  
"你，"他说，声音很低，"我只是看着你。"  
"关于孩子，"她说，声音里有一种不耐烦的暗示，"不是关于你那肥胖的妻子。"  
"我看见一个小女孩，"他说，把他的手放在她的肚子上，感受腹中那小女孩的踢，脉冲推紧靠着他关闭了她的小世界。"一个女孩有着你不可动摇的精神，像我一样的可怕，抱着十足的信心前进着，所有东西，所有人都属于她。"  
"听起来像个马尔福，"赫敏用手肘撑起身躯，看向他。  
"我非常可怕，不是吗？"他喵了她一眼，在将视线回到曾经时她的腰上之前他轻抚着，抬头望了她一眼。  
"oh，我确定我十分令人愉快，"她畏缩了一下，在一个特别用力的踢上。"她太积极了，这一个。"  
"像妈妈，像女儿。"  
"意志坚定，huh？"  
"完全是，"他吻了吻她的皮肤，呼吸着她身上的味道，那滑稽可笑，昂贵的他母亲给她的护肤露的味道，理论上来说，会防止妊娠纹。"我爱你，"他说，她在他肋下，在她能说话之前，在她能告诉他留下之前，在她能告诉他当孩子出世他们就结束了之前，他冲起，手指抚摸着她腹部凸起的曲线，"我爱你如何与我争论，我爱你如何与我父亲争论，一个从不承认错误的男人，我爱你不能一文不值的调情，因为你忘了顺从到最后你告诉我我是个蠢货。"她开始变得柔和，在他的触碰下她像是一只用喙梳理羽毛的鸟般，因他的坦白所造成的紧迫感慢慢消失。"我爱你如何偷我的糖，我爱你如何买了三种果酱却绝口不提，我爱你的笑容，我爱你的笑声，我甚至爱你怀上了我们的孩子，尽管我害怕没有你的日子。"  
"我也是，"她低声说道。  
他的心快速跳了一拍，但他只是说了一句，"你也爱你的笑声。"  
"笨蛋，"她说，她的声音坚定，这一次，没有犹豫不决，"我害怕没有你的生活。"  
"这不会让我留下，"他说，十分安静，当他冒险看向她的脸时，他看到她眯起了她的眼睛瞪着他。  
"你是那个要走的人，我不会让你做什么。"  
"作为一个聪明的女人，你可以变的非常愚蠢，"他喝道，"我不走，除非你把我踢出门，然后用病房门攻击我。"  
"oh，"她靠下，"好吧。"一阵沉默，直到她说，"那听起来麻烦极了，把病房搭起来，还有所有的。"  
"在你掌握守护魔法之前，大多数人都能在基本手册里找到正确的那页，"他讽刺地说。  
"Mmm."赫敏拽着他，让他离自己更近，他的脸靠近她的，而不是和他们的孩子一起下来。"也许我会监视你，这样你就走不了了。"  
"吓人。"他说道，等着她说出那句话。总算，当他开始想也许她不能怎么做时，她说道，"我爱你德拉科。我只是…你是个该死的纯血，你是个贵族而我…"  
"打住，回到你之前那句，再说一遍。"  
"我爱你？"  
他翻了个白眼，尽管他的心脏又开始快速跳动了。  
"或许你可以尝试带点自信说那句话？"  
"我爱你，但…"  
"我知道，"他在她身旁坐下，"我滑稽的完美，和我怎么一个完美的人一起生活很难，但，我向你保证，你会习惯的。"  
"那不是我想说道，"她嘟哝道。  
"哦？"  
她叹了口气，将她的脸庞贴上他的，这样他就可以和她相抵，还有吻她。  
"我确实爱你。"  
"然后我们就可以让一切都开始运转。"  
"好吧，"她小声说，然后她马上回忆起什么，"布雷斯今晚会来吃晚饭，过来庆祝他总算离婚了。"  
"吃咖喱吧。"德拉科建议，她咯咯笑了，他知道，没有比这更棒的生活了，与这个女人一起。


End file.
